Everything's Better with Bunnies
by Cyber-Akitsu
Summary: Когда Локи пугается или волнуется, он превращается в кролика. Во время событий, показанных в фильме у него было слишком много поводов для волнения. Перевод истории "Everything's Better with Bunnies", написанной Khilari и Persephone Kore.


Перевод истории «Everything's Better with Bunnies», написанной Khilari и Persephone_Kore.

Оригинал можно найти здесь: http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7482341/ 1/ (скопируйте в адресную строку и удалите пробелы).

Авторы: Khilari и Persephone_Kore

Переводчик: Cyber-Akitsu

Герои: Локи

Рейтинг: K+

Disclaimer: описанные персонажи принадлежат Marvel, идея и ее воплощение – Khilari и Persephone_Kore, перевод – мне.

**~x~X~x~**

**1**

Один опустил копье так, что его острие почти касалось горла Лофи. Теперь само оружие могло забрать жизнь ледяного гиганта так же легко, как и энергия, которая таилась в нем. Он поднял руку, и крик ликования разнесся над полем битвы, согревая сердца его воинов и заставляя врага отступить - Победа! Отныне Асгард и Мидгард в безопасности, а жизнь повелителя Етунхейма - в руках Одина.

И он не был милосердным. Когда его воины окружили их, он поднял копье и вышел. У Лофи будет еще одна причина ненавидеть его до скончания веков, но Один будет знать того, с кем заключает мирный договор.

Рана на месте его правого глаза саднила, кровь обжигала кожу и сразу же замерзала. Величайший храм Етунхейма вырос перед ним, заслоняя небо и мерцание звезд. Один оглянулся и медленно обвел взглядом солдат, следующих за ним, чтобы защищать своего короля. Но ни один из них не решался обогнать его. Ни один не желал встать между ним и ледяным сиянием сердца этого мира.

Он взял его в руки, и холод вечной зимы вошел в его мышцы и кости. Один усмирил магию Ларца и опустил его в сундук, в котором его можно было бы перенести в Асгард. И как бы осторожны ни были его движения, глухой стук, с которым закрылась крышка сундука, эхом отозвался в его ушах.

Когда храм опустел, и сам Один уже повернулся, чтобы покинуть его, он услышал неожиданный звук - отчаянный захлебывающийся крик. Казалось, что плачет ребенок, у которого уже не осталось ни слез, ни сил. Один остановился, прислушиваясь, а затем пошел на звук. Несколько раз он спотыкался об обломки стен и мебели, все тяжелее и тяжелее опирался на Гунгнир, и все чаще с его губ срывались проклятия. И вот наконец он нашел...

...Кролика с белым, отливающим синевой мехом. Он с удивлением осмотрел животное, погладил его по голове и оглянулся, ища глазами ребенка. И тут кролик повел ушами, вздрогнул и зарыдал с новыми силами.

Один вновь посмотрел на зверька, взял его на руку и молча смотрел как белый мех темнеет и становится бурым там, где он прикасался к нему. Он с недоумением поднял брови (точнее, одну - над уцелевшим глазом) и посмотрел кролику прямо в глаза. У животного альбиноса они должны быть розовыми. У большинства белых кроликов и зайцев Етунхейма, так же как у асгардских и мидгардских, глаза были черными. Но у этого - они были ярко-красными, как у любого из ледяных гигантов.

Один накрыл кролика второй ладонью, стараясь согреть его, и мех животного потемнел полностью, а его глаза поменяли цвет с красного на зеленый. Его рыдания стихли и сменились приглушенными всхлипами, которые казались более естественными для зверя. Один прижал его к груди и задумался о том, что етуны могли делать с нежелательными детьми. Еще он вспомнил о врожденной способности многих ледяных гигантов менять форму и обличье. И он решил взять кролика с собой в Асгард. На пути домой зверек не пытался освободиться, но Один, чувствуя лихорадочное биение его сердца, не тешил себя мыслью, что причиной тому доверие, скорее страх, и он надеялся, потрясение не убьет малыша.

Пройдя по Бивресту Один увидел Фригг, которая ждала его на радужном мосту. Слейпнир опустил голову, ткнулся мордой в ее плечо и радостно фыркнул. Фригг погладила его по шее и поцеловала в нос. Один усмехнулся, натягивая поводья.

- Я возвращаюсь, утомленный, но торжествующий, - сказал он супруге, подошедшей к нему, - возвращаюсь с победой в этой долгой войне, но свой первый поцелуй моя жена отдает моему коню.

Фригг рассмеялась, поставила ногу в его стремя, села в его седло и поцеловала его, не обращая внимания на кровь и грязь. И ее приветствие окончательно изгнало холод из его сердца и почти всю боль из его тела.

- Я счастлива, что ты вернулся, творец победы, - сказала она. - И твой сын будет рад вновь увидеть тебя. Хотя для начала тебе следует побывать у целителей.

- Это будет мудрым решением, - он поднял полу плаща и показал ей кролика. – И может быть, отныне у нас будет еще один сын, - сказал он. - Я нашел его в Храме Древних Зим, где он плакал, как ребенок.

Фригг подняла брови в изумлении, не говоря ни слова, она забрала зверька у мужа и обернула его своим плащом. Один с облегчением снял свой, позволяя ветрам Асгарда отогреть его после вечной зимы Етунхейма. Его супруга прижала кролика к груди, как дитя, которым он, судя по всему, и был, и запела, тихо, чтобы лишь он слышал ее. Кролик успокоился, перестал дрожать, и его зеленые глаза медленно закрылись. И вдруг Фригг подхватила плащ Одина и завернула в него ребенка, которому было не больше пары дней. Он был совсем крошечным - слишком маленьким для младенца аса и тем более маленьким для здорового новорожденного етуна.

- Ты думаешь, что роды были преждевременными? - прошептала она, и ее глаза яростно вспыхнули. Один кивнул, соглашаясь. - Что ж, иначе, ты не успел бы вовремя, - добавила она.

- Ты права, - Один обнял их обоих и всмотрелся в лицо малыша. - Я почти уверен, что он сын Лофи.

- Отныне он мой сын.

**2**

- Ты самодовольный, алчный и жестокий мальчишка! - прокричал Один.

Локи почувствовал себя неожиданно беспомощным. Нельзя было сказать, что он был несогласен с отцом, напротив. Он хотел, чтобы Один разглядел все эти качества в своем старшем сыне. Но видя, как его отец, столь собранный и уравновешенный обычно, кричит в бешенстве, он чувствовал, что теряет контроль над собой и над ситуацией. Особенно сейчас, когда его взгляд то и дело останавливался на его собственном запястье, и он ждал, что в любой момент его кожа посинеет.

- А ты старый дурак! - прокричал в ответ Тор, как всегда не понимая, что лишь усугубляет свою вину. Они совсем забыли о Локи, словно он и не стоял в трех шагах от них.

- Да... Я был глупцом, - сказал Один неожиданно ровным тоном, - когда думал, что ты уже готов.

- Отец... - Локи даже не был уверен, что он хотел сказать. Что со мной? Что происходит? Что ты сделаешь с Тором? Но он так и не смог закончить свою мысль.

Один повернулся к нему и прорычал: «Нет!»

Локи не знал, в чем именно Один отказал ему, что он имел в виду. Он лишь почувствовал, что напряжение в нем достигло предела, и внезапно мир вокруг него стал намного больше.

- А теперь ты напугал Локи, - сказал Тор, наклоняясь, чтобы взять его на руки.

Локи увернулся, уселся на задние лапы и с раздражением уставился на обоих. Он не был напуган, только сбит с толку, и уж точно не нуждался в защите своего брата. Особенно если тот заступался за него только, чтобы устыдить их отца.

Один едва удостоил Локи взглядом: «Ты куда меньше думал о его благополучии, когда потащил его за собой в очередное идиотское "приключение"».

Локи опустился на все четыре лапы. Сердце неистово колотилось в его груди, как всегда, когда он становился кроликом. В нем боролись удовлетворение от того, что Один наконец увидел все недостатки Тора, и вина за то, что он спровоцировал брата на необдуманные действия. Но была еще и обида, ведь даже сейчас, будучи в ярости из-за Тора, Один смотрел только на него. Локи нужно было успокоиться. Если они не обращали внимания на его слова, пока он был человеком, не было и речи о том, чтобы вмешаться, оставаясь кроликом. Он слишком хорошо знал, насколько сложно было воспринимать всерьез слова маленького пушистого зверька.

- Брат, - начал было Тор, делая шаг в его направлении. Локи задумался, стоит ли позволить брату взять его на руки? Если кто-то держал его, он всегда успокаивался быстрее. Он может сказать Тору, что злится на него, когда снова вернет себе нормальный вид.

Но Тор не успел закончить начатую фразу. Властный голос Одина разнесся под сводами зала:

- Тор Одинсон... ты ослушался прямого приказа твоего короля, - Тор поднял взгляд на отца и медленно выпрямился. - Твои самоуверенность и глупость стали причиной того, что наши миры стоят на пороге войны, и тысячам невинных придется познать ее ужасы! - Один сделал несколько быстрых шагов к Тору, и Локи, захваченный врасплох его неожиданным движением, едва не попал ему под ноги. Ему потребовалось все его самообладание, чтобы не поддаться инстинкту и не броситься бежать со всех ног, а спокойно отойти в сторону. - Ты недостоин быть правителем этого мира, ты недостоин своего титула... ты недостоин любви тех, кого ты предал, - с каждым произнесенным словом аура силы сгущалась вокруг Одина, он поднял Гунгнир и направил его на Тора. Мех Локи встал дыбом. - С сего момента ты лишаешься своей силы! Во имя моего отца и отца моего отца, я - Один Всеотец - изгоняю тебя!

Разряды молний окружили Тора, и мгновением позже он исчез, растворился в сиянии Бивреста, и разглядеть его стало невозможно. И он выглядел так, словно весь его мир разлетелся на куски. Локи вздрогнул. Один взял его на руки и прижал к груди.

- Отец, - начал было Локи, но оборвал себя на полуслове. Если с ним что-то было не так, что-то, о чем он сам и не подозревал, то что мог знать Один? И что случится, если он узнает? Он только что изгнал Тора, который всегда был его любимым сыном. Локи закрыл глаза, позволяя отцу гладить себя.

- Не беспокойся, - сказал Один. - Ему нужно многое понять.

Это было совсем не то, что хотел услышать Локи. Но он чувствовал, как размеренно бьется сердце Одина, чувствовал тепло его рук, и он начал успокаиваться. Пока будет лучше обо всем забыть. Сейчас все внимание его отца было отдано ему, и пусть он получил его не тем путем, каким хотел бы, это было приятно. И может быть теперь, когда Тор где-то далеко, он сможет добиться одобрения и любви Одина. Его сердце стало биться медленнее, и он окончательно пришел в себя.

Вскоре он вновь был человеком. Один обнимал его, и он позволил себе расслабиться и опустить голову на плечо отца. Но Один тут же разорвал объятья и отстранился.

**3**

Возвращение к их друзьям - друзьям Тора - не принесло облегчения. Рана Фандрала была исцелена, и это было более, чем хорошо, но все четверо ждали от него объяснений и надеялись на приятные новости.

- Тор был изгнан, - сказал Локи, не узнавая собственного голоса.

Ошарашенное «О, нет!» стало ему ответом. И, конечно же, Сиф сразу попыталась найти выход из ситуации и одновременно избавиться от него: «Локи, ты должен пойти ко Всеотцу и убедить его изменить его решение».

Можно подумать, Один сразу же послушает его! Ее уверенность в его способности убеждать людей почти польстила ему.

- И что будет, если я сделаю это? - спросил он. - Я люблю Тора куда больше, чем любой из вас, - и это было правдой, ведь Тор, самоуверенный и несдержанный, все же был его братом, - но вы понимаете, какой он. Он безрассуден, он никого не слушает, он опасен для себя и окружающих! Вы видели, как он вел себя сегодня. Разве такого короля заслуживает Асгард?

И когда он развернулся, чтобы уйти, Сиф крикнула ему вслед: «Ты превращаешься в кролика, когда ты не в себе!»

Локи замер и стиснул зубы. Обычно, из вежливости или чувства самосохранения, они не говорили этого ему в лицо. Даже тогда, когда кому-то из них приходилось успокаивать его, глядя его мех. (И он никогда не признается, из вежливости _и_ чувства самосохранения, что внимание Сиф в таких случаях в чем-то компенсировало его превращения).

- Когда Тор не в себе, - сказал он тоном, ледяным от сдерживаемой ярости, - он крушит мебель. И призывает молнии. Превращение в кролика может ранить мои чувства, но ты должна признать, что оно не столь разрушительно, - он развернулся и посмотрел Сиф в глаза. - И ты не могла не заметить, что, несмотря на все потрясения сегодняшнего дня, я все еще человек. Я думаю, что это наилучшее доказательство того, кто из нас двоих умеет держать себя в руках.

- А я думаю, что это наилучшее доказательство того, что тебе плевать на твоего брата! - прокричала Сиф.

Локи отвернулся от нее и скрестил руки на груди. Ему казалось, что он замерзает. Было ли это последствием того, что произошло в Етунхейме или просто одним из проявлений его раздражения?

- Я беспокоюсь за него. И сейчас я уверен, как никогда, что ледяные гиганты разрушили бы Асгард при первой возможности, и наша небольшая "прогулка" в их мир мало что значила. Но я не думаю, что Тор готов стать королем. И уверен, что сегодня его безрассудство чуть не стало причиной нашей гибели. Не забывай, Фандрал был на волосок от смерти.

- Да ладно, - Фандралу явно пришлось не по душе, что его привели в пример в такой ситуации.

Локи не обратил внимания на его слова. Он пытался избавиться от леденящего ощущения в груди, которое грозило заморозить его сердце. Сделав над собой усилие, он произнес: «Я пытался вступиться за Тора, хотя тот факт, что я последовал за ним в Етунхейм, говорил не в мою пользу. Отец считает, что изгнание... преподаст ему урок. Я думаю, нам нужно надеяться, что он прав. Так будет лучше для Асгарда и для Тора».

Он развернулся и вышел из комнаты.

- Он говорит о будущем Асгарда, - раздался голос Сиф, и Локи пришлось бороться с искушением остановиться и слушать, - но он всегда завидовал Тору.

- Оставь его в покое, - ответил ей Фольштагг. Локи ускорил шаг, и вскоре их голоса стали неразличимы.

Он шел быстрее и быстрее и был вынужден резко остановиться, когда понял, что приближается к той части дворца, которая находилась под постоянным наблюдением стражи. Конечно, они не посмели бы остановить его, но их могла заинтересовать причина его спешки.

Конечно... они не посмели бы остановить его.

И он знал место, в котором он мог найти ответы на свои вопросы, не задавая их Одину.

Он стремительно пересек несколько коридоров и вошел в сокровищницу. Сияние Ларца заполняло зал, и с каждым шагом, который он делал в направлении артефакта, воздух становился все холоднее. Ларец был источником магии етунов, прикосновение к нему наверняка было подобно прикосновению к коже ледяных гигантов.

Он хотел оглянуться и убедиться, что двери закрыты, хотя он отчетливо слышал звук, с которым их створки встали на место. Вместо этого он сделал несколько размеренных вздохов, заставляя свои мысли успокоиться и замедлиться. Остановившись прямо напротив Ларца, он замер на мгновение и протянул руки, чтобы поднять его.

Холод яростно вцепился в него, магия Етунхейма, так долго сдерживаемая, жаждала вырваться на свободу и уничтожить его. Локи с ужасом смотрел, как его кожа становится синей. Он чувствовал себя так же, как в тот день, когда он провалился под лед и замерз до полусмерти. Только сейчас лихорадочное беспокойство было не в глазах окружающих, а в его сердце. Должно быть, он действительно замерз, и воздух в сокровищнице, казавшийся поначалу прохладным, обжигал его.

Он не был уверен, что делать с Ларцом - забрать его, чтобы его тайна стала более материальной, выбросить его в бездну между мирами, поднять его достаточно высоко, чтобы Разрушитель почувствовал это сжег его... Он начал поднимать Ларец с постамента.

- Остановись! - голос Одина разнесся под сводами сокровищницы.

Локи вздрогнул всем телом, он почувствовал, как его сердце лихорадочно забилось, а кожа покрылась мурашками. Он подавил панику, подступившую к горлу, но его дыхание оставалось неровным, пальцы дрожали, и его самоконтроля хватало лишь на то, чтобы оставаться в его... этом теле. Он нервно сглотнул, стараясь избавиться от горечи во рту. Сейчас он почти хотел стать кроликом, покрыться мехом и не видеть синевы своей кожи.

- Я проклят? - спросил он. - Что-то еще кроме моих превращений?

- Нет, - мягко ответил Один. - И даже твои... превращения... не проклятье. Это не обычно, но я думаю, что это часть тебя.

Он уже слышал все это раньше. Объяснения, которые ничего не объясняли, слова о проявлении врожденных магических способностей, свойственном некоторым волшебникам. Может быть, все это было взаимосвязано?

- Что я такое? - он должен был задать этот вопрос раньше. Даже если не считать его склонность становиться кроликом, он всегда был не таким, как другие. Но почему он чувствовал себя так, словно он теряет что-то?

- Ты мой сын, - ответил Один.

Локи повернулся спиной к ледяному дыханию артефакта и посмотрел на отца.

- Что еще помимо этого? - он пытался быть отстраненным, контролировать свою ярость, как он сделал в разговоре с Сиф. - Ларец был не единственной вещью, которую ты забрал из Етунхейма в тот день?

- Нет, - признался Один. - После сражения я вошел в их храм и нашел там кролика. Он плакал как ребенок.

- Кролика? - даже в тот момент он был им? Но это было неудивительно - он был совсем ребенком и, должно быть, был в ужасе.

- Когда я вернулся домой, Фригг смогла успокоить тебя. Мы увидели, что ты был слишком мал, для ребенка етуна, и это могло быть причиной того, что тебя бросили. Но мы увидели в тебе еще кое-что. Ты сын Лофи.

- Сын Лофи? - он не хотел, не мог поверить в эти слова. Какой смысл был в том, что Один принял и вырастил дитя своего врага? Здесь было что-то еще, какая-то причина, ее не могло не быть. Он дрожал всем телом, борясь с самим собой. Он должен был оставаться человеком, кем-то, кого Один мог принимать всерьез. Но даже несмотря на то, что он все еще не превратился, ему казалось, что стены отступают все дальше, оставляя его на виду у всех девяти миров.

- Да.

- Но почему? Твои руки были по локоть в крови етунов. Почему ты забрал меня? - он смотрел на Одина, молча умоляя его сказать что-то, во что он мог поверить.

- Ты был невинным младенцем.

И это было неправдой. Шла война, и дети врага должны были страдать, как их родители. Локи не видел в своем отце достаточно милосердия, чтобы поверить его словам.

- Нет. Ты забрал меня не просто так. У тебя была цель. Зачем ты сделал это? - он говорил слишком быстро, почти захлебываясь словами. Один молчал, лишь подтверждая все подозрения Локи, и он не мог вынести лихорадочного кружения своих мыслей. Прямой ответ, как бы ужасен он ни был, не мог быть хуже, чем все его страхи сразу. - Скажи мне! - закричал он, вздрагивая, не в силах удержать под контролем ни свое тело, ни свой голос.

- Я думал... - Один замолчал и подошел к нему. Когда он остановился, Локи сделал несколько скачков в сторону. - Локи, подойди.

- Не думай, что ты можешь сказать - почти сказать - мне все это, и ждать, что я буду слушаться тебя с полуслова, - Локи был в ярости и злился все сильнее при мысли о том, что сейчас он мог вызвать скорее смех, а не страх. - Мне нужны ответы. Мне нужна правда, а не эти глупости! - не объятия, которые его отец считал лекарством, в которые не вкладывал чувства, да и не мог сделать этого, ведь Локи был чудовищем, а не его сыном.

- Я все расскажу тебе. Но сначала тебе нужно успокоиться. Позволь мне...

- Я остаюсь в своем уме, - прокричал Локи. Казалось, что все забывали, что, становясь кроликом, он все еще мог думать, что он не был тем милым и беззащитным зверьком, каким казался.

Один остановился, и внезапно невероятная усталость проступила в его чертах. Локи слышал биение его сердца, неровное и слишком быстрое, как и его собственное. Один наклонился, стараясь смотреть Локи прямо в глаза.

- Я думал, что однажды мы сможем объединить наши государства. Заключить не временное перемирие, но нерушимый мир… И ты будешь его творцом и залогом.

- Что? - может быть, оставаться кроликом на протяжении всего этого разговора было не худшим вариантом? Так или иначе, изумление, охватившее его, могло стать причиной очередного превращения. Локи прижал уши к голове, словно собираясь бежать. Но как убежать от самого себя, от своего прошлого? И что останется после бегства?

- Но мои планы на твой счет уже не имеют значения, - продолжал Один так, словно не он только что сказал Локи, что его существование бессмысленно. Что его спасение было ошибкой.

- Значит, я - всего лишь еще одна украденная реликвия, которую ты запер в своем дворце, ожидая возможности использовать в своих целях? - он чувствовал себя беспомощным и едва контролировал свой гнев.

- Почему ты искажаешь мои слова? - Один снова протянул к нему руку. Локи поднялся на задние лапы и оттолкнул его ладонь.

- Ты мог бы сразу рассказать мне правду о моем происхождении, - пробормотал он. Один пах странно, старостью и плесенью, но он не позволил себе думать об этом. Он должен был сосредоточиться на самом главном. - Почему ты не сделал этого?

- Ты мой сын… Я хотел только защитить тебя от правды, - голос Одина звучал неуверенно.

- Защитить? Потому… потому что я… монстр, которым родители пугают непослушных детей? - о да, сколько угрозы было сейчас в его голосе, с горечью подумал он. И что хорошего было в том, чтобы знать, что он недочудовище, которое больше смешило, чем пугало?

- Нет, нет, - пробормотал Один, неспособный даже отрицать его обвинения.

Локи оскалил зубы, приблизился к Одину и уперся передними лапами ему в колено, совершенно забывая, как глупо он выглядел когда злился, оставаясь в этом теле. С каждым словом он повышал голос, пока он не зазвенел под сводами сокровищницы: «Теперь я понимаю, почему все эти годы ты благоволил Тору. Как бы ты ни убеждал меня, что любишь, ты никогда не позволил бы ледяному гиганту взойти на трон Асгарда!»

Один покачнулся, и Локи отпрыгнул в сторону, словно его легкое прикосновение было тому причиной. Один опустился на пол, его дыхание и сердцебиение замедлились, и Локи невольно подумал, что это его ярость стала причиной того, что произошло. Он сжался в комок, содрогаясь, когда его отец распростерся перед ним на полу. Какое-то мгновение Локи не мог двинуться с места, холод еще более страшный, чем магия Ларца, сковал его. Потом он сделал пару шагов, прижался головой к руке Одина, потерся о его запястье и отшатнулся от него.

- Стража! - закричал он, совладав, наконец, со своим голосом. - Стража! Пожалуйста, помогите!

Они откликнулись почти мгновенно. Их шаги загрохотали по полу, когда они вбежали в сокровищницу и обнаружили Одина без сознания и Локи, сходящего с ума от беспокойства. Он остался на месте, когда стражники окружили их, полагая, вопреки кроличьему инстинкту, что они постараются не наступить на него. И он пытался не думать о том, что они были достаточно близко, чтобы услышать его крики о помощи и о том, что они могли слышать его чуть раньше. (И если они слышали, что на самом деле он ледяной гигант, возможно, кто-нибудь из них рискнет и попробует раздавить его? Он решил остаться на месте и проверить свое предположение.)

Младшие стражники были сбиты с толку и нервничали. Самый старший опустился на колени рядом с Одином и пощупал пульс на его шее.

- Это Сон Одина, - сказал он. - Пошлите... - он замолчал, посмотрел на Локи и поклонился ему. - Принц. Должны ли мы перенести короля в его комнаты и послать за целителями, чтобы подготовить его ко сну?

Локи моргнул раз, другой и приложил все возможные усилия, чтобы не дрожать. Сон Одина. Да. Конечно. Значит, это не он. Не он только что чуть не убил своего отца неконтролируемым заклинанием. Случившиеся было нормальным. Ну... относительно. Нормальным для Одина. Правда, обычно он готовился к этому заранее и укладывался в постель, а не падал на пол посреди одной из зал дворца. Тем не менее, паника в сердце Локи улеглась и уступила место простой тревоге.

- Да, конечно. Спасибо.

Стражники продолжали обращаться к нему как к принцу Асгарда, а не как к етуну. Они считали, что он был расстроен неожиданной слабостью его отца и своим собственным превращением. Один из них даже неуклюже предложил понести его. Локи, столь же неуклюже, отказался. Чуть сложнее было не путаться под ногами, но, оставаясь кроликом, он был очень проворным.

Он ждал, скрываясь в тенях. Одина уложили в кровать и подготовили к долгому сну, стражники и целители покинули его спальню. И Локи - все еще кролик, крайне расстроенный этим фактом, и все еще ледяной гигант, от чего он не мог отвернуться, как бы ни хотел, - вышел на свет и пошел туда, где его мать... где Фригг сидела, держа Одина за руку.

Он заколебался, не зная, что сказать, а потом, вздрогнул и попытался додумать хотя бы одну мысль из тех, что роились у него в голове. Извиниться, рассказать правду, обвинить, даже взмолиться о еще большей лжи, той, в которую он мог бы поверить. В конце концов, он повел ушами и фыркнул, жалея, что не может прокашляться вместо этого.

Фригг повернулась к нему и протянула ему руку.

Она должна была знать правду. И это значило, что все эти годы она тоже лгала ему, но это говорило и о том, что она знала к кому протягивает руки. Локи сделал несколько шагов, разбежался, запрыгнул к ней на колени и свернулся на них клубком. Она погладила его по спине, а он вздохнул, поднял уши и положил голову на лапы.

Он ждал, что она успокоит его, скажет, что с Одином все будет хорошо. Но она молчала и неотрывно смотрела на своего мужа.

Наконец, он заговорил:

- Мы спорили, когда он... Когда он упал. Я пошел в сокровищницу, к Ларцу, и... Я узнал, что я такое.

Фригг перевела взгляд на него.

- О, Локи, - она прижала его к груди. - Ты догадался обо всем еще в Етунхейме. Разве не так?

- Один из них схватил меня за руку, - или ему следовало сказать "один из нас"? Его сердце сжалось, и он мог поклясться, что его мех стал еще гуще, хотя он не думал, что превращение может быть сильнее или слабее. - Не могу сказать, что я предпочел бы получить обморожение, но я совершенно точно не ожидал, что моя кожа посинеет.

- Конечно нет, - она вздохнула и поцеловала его в голову между ушами. - Когда твой отец вернулся с войны, он принес мне тебя. Ты был не самым странным подарком, из тех, которые я получила от него, но, несомненно, самым дорогим.

Она очень странно восприняла то, что ей отдали сына их врага. Или кролика. Локи задумался о том, что в той невероятной ситуации Лофи был, возможно, единственным здравомыслящим существом.

- Я... - он сглотнул и повернулся, задев ушами ее подборок. Он уже жалел о том, что начал этот разговор, и его взгляд словно против его воли обратился к Одину. - Я никогда не привыкну видеть его таким, - сказал он тихо.

- Он слишком долго откладывал свой сон, - ну разумеется, он не торопился. И кризиса могло бы не быть, если бы Локи не спровоцировал его. Или же он наступил бы слишком поздно, когда Тор уже был бы королем и действовал бы, согласуясь исключительно со своими желаниями. Только вот Один должен был увидеть некоторые из недостатков своего старшего сына. И, конечно же, бодрствовать лишние десять-двенадцать лет было лучшим вариантом, чем позволить врагу править Асгардом. - Но я боюсь...

Сердце Локи затрепетало в его груди, его лапы отказывались слушаться его и совсем не собирались становиться руками, которые могли бы вспотеть. Она боялась. Она не сказала ему, что с Одином все будет в порядке, потому что она боялась, потому что была вероятность, что он не поправиться, потому что, наверное, он все-таки убил его.

- Как долго это продлиться? - прошептал он, желая, чтобы она дала ему четкий ответ, назвала короткий промежуток времени и развеяла его страхи.

- Я не знаю, - сказала он вместо этого. - На этот раз все иначе. Мы были не готовы.

Он вздрогнул. Неожиданно этот, казалось бы, безобидный, разговор стал более болезненным, чем тот, другой.

- Почему он лгал мне?

И Фригг назвала самую нелогичную причину, словно она была наилучшим объяснением:

- Он скрывал правду, чтобы ты никогда не чувствовал, что ты отличаешься от других.

- Мама, - сказал он, не веря своим ушам и не собираясь называть ее "матерью", - я не думаю, что это вообще было возможно, - он поерзал в ее руках и фыркнул, пытаясь понять, успокоил или оскорбил его ее тихий смех.

- Он хотел, чтобы ты не чувствовал себя изгоем, чтобы ты был частью семьи, - уточнила она, но Локи не был уверен, что ему стало легче. - Ты наш сын, Локи. - Фригг вновь прижала его к груди, и он свернулся клубком, позволяя баюкать себя. Его сердце начало успокаиваться и замедляться. Он пытался заставить себя поверить, потому что, поверив, он снова смог бы себя контролировать. - А мы - твоя семья, - но он все еще был чудовищем и ребенком чудовища. Ее слова не помогали. - Мы не должны терять надежду на то, что твой отец вернется к нам, - продолжила она. Локи проглотил слова о том, что он даже не сомневался в этом, пока она не сказала то, что сказала. - И твой брат.

Он замер, и его шерсть встала дыбом.

- О какой надежде для Тора ты говоришь? - он сам говорил остальным надеяться, что Тор усвоит урок, о котором говорил Один, но…

- Что бы ни делал твой отец, - прошептала Фригг, подтверждая все его надежды и страхи одновременно, - он преследует определенную цель.

- Да, конечно, - он определил для себя цели, когда изгонял Тора, когда забирал Локи из Етунхейма. Но иногда даже цели, поставленные Одином, плохо вписывались в реальность.

Фригг пригладила шерсть на его спине и наклонила голову, прижимаясь щекой к его затылку. Она всегда делала так, стараясь успокоить его. Даже сейчас для нее все было, как раньше. И, несмотря на все случившееся, Локи чувствовал себя в безопасности в ее объятиях.

- Тебе нужно собраться, сын мой, - голос Фригг был мягок, но она была непреклонна в своем требовании. - Асгарду нужно, чтобы ты был сильным.

Она верила в него и говорила с ним, как с человеком, в то время как слишком многие не воспринимали его всерьез, когда он становился зверем. И это обнадеживало, придавало ему уверенности в своих силах. И вновь став человеком, Локи торопливо поднялся с ее колен - с возрастом он чувствовал себе все более нелепо, оказываясь в этой ситуации. Он кашлянул, прочищая горло:

- Извини меня.

Фригг улыбнулась ему, протянула руку и взяла Гунгнир, скрытый от посторонних взглядов в тени. Каждый раз, когда Один впадал в Сон, она принимала власть и носила копье вместо своего супруга.

- Сейчас, когда Тор далеко от дома, ты - наследник престола. Асгард - твой, - и она протянула Гунгнир ему. Локи, ошарашенный, судорожно вцепился в древко, не находя слов. И все, о чем он мог подумать, сводилось к тому, что кролику было бы весьма неудобно держать реликвию.

**4**

- Могу я вернуться домой? - голос Тора звучал так жалко, и он казался таким потерянным, что сердце Локи, казалось, пропустило несколько ударов.

- Мирный договор с Етунхеймом заключен только при условии того, что твое изгнание продолжится, - сказать эту давно подготовленную ложь было проще, чем раскрыть правду, но боль в глазах Тора была почти невыносимой. Он хотел забрать свои слова назад, рассказать, как дела обстоят на самом деле. Отец не умер, но его сон слишком глубок, и мне страшно. И я боюсь... Я боюсь, что это моя вина. Я должен был понять, что ему плохо, я видел это, но я был зол, и он... Никто не настаивал на твоем изгнании, лишь моя власть зависит от него. Но если я позволю тебе вернуться, ты лишишь меня последнего шанса сделать так, чтобы отец гордился мной. Я не твой брат, я - тварь, которую можно только ненавидеть.

Но он не мог сказать этого. Он мог лишь ранить Тора своими лживыми словами, причинять боль, а не разделять ее. Его сердце билось слишком быстро. Ему хотелось кричать, но вместо этого он заставил себя глубоко вдохнуть, пытаясь удержать себя в руках.

- Да, но... - начал было Тор, почти потеряв надежду. - Может быть можно что-то сделать...

- Твоя мать запретила тебе возвращаться. Это... - это было уже слишком. Что он за чудовище, чтобы так мучить своего брата? Почти наслаждаясь, видя боль в его глазах, но страдая вместе с ним? У Локи перехватило дыхание, и, как бы ни был силен его самоконтроль, ничто не могло остановить превращение. - Мне очень жаль, - закончил он, с куда меньшим достоинством, чем рассчитывал.

Тор медленно наклонился и нерешительно протянул ему руку. Локи и не думал увертываться. Тор поднял его и прижал к груди.

- Нет, прошептал он, - это мне жаль. Спасибо, что пришел ко мне, - его слезы впитывались в мех Локи, и тот понимал, что его брату столь же важно держать его в своих объятиях, как и ему оставаться в таком положении. И он желал - нет, не того, чтобы Один умер, он никогда не подумал бы об этом, - чтобы они оплакивали одно и то же. Рыдания сотрясали тело Тора, и Локи был благодарен тому, что кролики не умеют плакать, даже одного проявления слабости ему было больше, чем достаточно.

Локи уткнулся лбом в плечо Тора. «Я больше не увижу тебя, - думал он. - Мы больше не будем братьями. Ты узнаешь, что я и что я сделал, и ты не сможешь простить меня».

Ни один из них не пошевелился, когда в коридоре раздались шаги. Слишком потерянные в своих чувствах, они очнулись только когда кто-то произнес:

- Хорошо... Откуда здесь этот кролик?

Тор упорно молчал, не отвечая на вопросы, не объясняя, откуда в запертой комнате появился кролик. Но каким-то образом, это не помешало агенту выпустить его под совершенно неправдоподобным предлогом, очевидно, с одной-единственной целью - проследить за ним. Люди, которые спасли его, две женщины и мужчина, явно были учеными, и Локи не был уверен, кем же именно они считают Тора – другом или подопытной крысой. До самого возвращения в лабораторию они не спрашивали ни кто он, ни где Тор нашел его. Но позже, когда они устроились на диванах и креслах, Тор, к ужасу Локи, стал куда более разговорчивым.

- И где же ты взял этого кролика? - спросила Дарси, указывая на Локи пальцем.

Тор вновь прижал его к груди и погладил по голове.

- Это мой брат, Локи. Он пришел, чтобы сказать мне, что наш отец мертв.

- Но... - протянула Дарси. - Это же кролик.

- Ну, если верить мифам, Локи умеет менять обличья, - сказал Эрик, кажется, так звали этого человека? Возможно, Локи стоило ознакомиться с некоторыми из этих мифов. Но сейчас он не пытался ни двигаться, ни тем более говорить, полагая, что ему будет проще, если эти люди посчитают Тора сумасшедшим.

- Ты серьезно считаешь, что это он? - спросила Джейн.

- Обычно он остается самим собой, но он действительно превращается в кролика, когда он расстроен, - объяснил ей Тор.

- Я убью тебя, - прошипел Локи, подкрепляя свою угрозу ударом лапы.

Люди подпрыгнули от неожиданности и уставились на Локи, как на готовую взорваться бомбу. Тор просто погладил его по спине.

- Стоит ли гладить того, кто только что угрожал убить тебя? - Джейн явно считала это плохой идеей.

- Это помогает ему успокоиться, и тогда он может снова стать самим собой, - сказал Тор. - И на самом деле он не хочет меня убивать.

- Не будь так уверен в этом, - пробормотал Локи, но это было больше похоже на их обычные перепалки, а не на настоящую угрозу.

Некоторое время все хранили молчание, но вдруг Дарси спросила:

- Могу я подержать его? - остальные люди посмотрели на нее с плохо скрываемым недоверием. - Что такого? Он очарователен, - добавила она.

Локи обвел ее взглядом и решил, что устроиться у нее на руках будет не самым худшим вариантом.

- Я не возражаю, - сказал он.

Тор передал его с рук на руки с улыбкой, которая была бы более похожа на ухмылку, если бы он был в лучшем настроении.

- Ты придумал интересный способ знакомиться с девушками, брат, - хмыкнул он.

- Учитывая, что ты заводишь знакомства, сбивая их с ног, когда пьян, твой способ не так интересен, но едва ли в нем больше чести, - заметил Локи со всем возможным для пушистого зверька достоинством.

К его удивлению, Тор по-настоящему смутился. Но его робкий взгляд, брошенный в сторону Джейн, объяснил причину столь не свойственных его брату чувств.

Дарси прижала Локи к груди, и это было приятно ровно настолько, насколько он предполагал. И уж конечно успокаивало куда лучше, чем слезы Тора.

- Твой отец мертв? - услышал он вопрос Джейн и пропустил мимо ушей ответ Тора, полагая, что каким бы он ни был, он не поспособствовал бы его успокоению. На самом деле он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, и следить за тем, как Дарси играет с его ушами, было лучшим способом забыть обо всех заботах. Так что он не был удивлен, когда вновь стал человеком, и оказалось, что он обнимает Дарси.

- Ух ты, - пробормотала она, разжав объятия ровно настолько, чтобы осмотреть его с ног до головы. - Так даже лучше, чем когда ты был кроликом.

- Я надеюсь, что это действительно так, - сказал Локи сухо, но все же улыбнулся ей. - Прими мою благодарность за помощь. Но я должен идти, у меня есть обязанности, которые не могут ждать.

- Всегда к твоим услугам, - улыбнулась Дарси, отпуская его.

- Брат, - прошептал Тор, когда Локи подошел к двери, - увижу ли я тебя снова?

Локи остановился, сжимая дверную ручку, и закрыл глаза. На мгновение его сердце замерло.

- Боюсь, что пройдет немало времени, прежде чем я вновь смогу оставить Асгард, - сказал он. - Я сожалею, - обо всем.

Тор опустил голову:

- Все это по моей вине. Прощай, брат.

Локи открыл дверь и вышел, оставляя позади Тора и его смертных друзей.

**5**

Локи побеждал. Лофи был мертв, Етунхейм умирал. Скоро от прошлого, которого он не желал, не останется ничего, он станет спасителем Асгарда и заслужит любовь Одина. Тор вернулся (целым и невредимым, со всеми своими силами, и значит, Локи не убил его) как раз во время, чтобы заронить сомнения в сердца их родителей. Но в этот момент он лежал у ног Локи и впервые в своей жизни смотрел на него снизу вверх, ловя его взгляд, пытаясь рассмотреть его среди десятков фантомов. Локи лишь смеялся, глядя сверху вниз на своего брата.

В этой битве Мьеллнир был направлен против него. И Локи не успевал увернуться от удара. Тору не нужно было бежать, он мог просто призвать молнию. И Локи перемещался от одной своей копии к другой, пытаясь опередить ее, но, в конце концов, она настигла его и развеяла иллюзию. Он распластался на мосту, попытался встать, но Мьеллнир опустился ему на грудь. Это не было ударом, он был недостоин его, нет, Тор просто положил молот на него и бросился назад, к комнате управления Биврестом. Но он мог лишь смотреть, не в силах приблизиться, не в силах преодолеть вырвавшуюся на свободу магию моста.

Локи не мог сдвинуться с места, не мог пошевелиться. Мьеллнир давил на него, казалось, что под его весом мост провалится, и он упадет в бездну. Он еще мог приподнять голову и махать руками, но он не мог сесть. Он едва мог дышать. Локи ухватился за рукоять молота и попытался поднять его. Он направил против него все заклинания, которые знал, он призвал самую разрушительную магию, которую не стоило бы применять так близко от себя, но Мьеллнир не двигался с места.

Если бы он был достоин...

Локи уронил голову, слезы жгли его глаза, его дыхание сбилось. Он проиграл, и после всего, что он сделал, он не сможет поднять молот Тора.

Он не был тем сыном, который нужен был Одину, им был Тор.

Он больше не мог держать себя в руках. Его самоконтроль, который не подвел его ни при управлении Разрушителем, ни во время встречи с Лофи, ни на протяжении всей битвы с братом, рушился. Когда он не может драться, гнева недостаточно, чтобы справиться с собой. Он уменьшился, превращаясь, и ему показалось, что Мьеллнир может раздавить его.

Но за мгновение до этого молот поднялся в воздух и устремился прямо в руку Тора.

- Прости! - крикнул Тор. После всего, что произошло, после всех угроз, после их сражения, он извинялся, он все еще не мог воспринимать Локи как стоящего противника. - Я не думал, что ты можешь...

- Посмотри на себя! - закричал Локи, и хотя силы легких кролика было недостаточно, чтобы крик получился настолько громким, как он хотел, Тор услышал его. Локи уже не мог использовать Гунгнир, а его кинжалы остались где-то там, куда при каждом превращении исчезала его одежда, но у него еще оставалось самое опасное его оружие - слова. - Могучий Тор, обладающий величайшей силой! Какой тебе прок от нее сейчас? - возможно, он стал кроликом, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы помешать ему закончить то, что он начал. - Ты слышишь меня брат? Ты ничего не сможешь сделать!

Одно долгое мгновение Тор смотрел на него, затем поднял Мьеллнир и ударил им по мосту.

Мост задрожал, Локи подбросило в воздух, он упал на живот, попытался подняться и запутался в лапах.

- Что ты делаешь?

Почему? Зачем Тор делает это? Что он сможет сделать сейчас, чтобы остановить брата? На радужной поверхности уже появились трещины.

- Если ты разрушишь мост, ты больше никогда не увидишь ее!

- Прости меня, Джейн! - прокричал Тор. Но не остановился. Чтобы спасти Етунхейм он готов уничтожить Биврест и перекрыть путь в иные миры? Чтобы спасти Етунхейм, Тор лишит себя возможности вернуться к своей смертной женщине?

Мост поддавался. Он растрескивался, дрожал, рассыпался, и вскоре комната управления откололась и рухнула во все еще открытый портал. Тор, ссутулившись, стоял на краю разрушенного им Бивреста и смотрел, как обломки падают в пустоту. Он разжал пальцы, и Мьеллнир выпал из его руки. Ветер подхватил полы его плаща и потянул их к разлому между мирами.

Локи закричал и бросился вперед, он бежал прямо к Тору, потом прыгнул на него со всей силой, на которую было способно его маленькое тело. Тор повернулся, и изумление ясно читалось в его глазах. Он сделал шаг назад.

В пустоту.

Он мог бы удержать равновесие, если бы в тот же самый момент Локи не прыгнул на него снова.

Локи видел, как Тор попытался ухватиться за край моста, но промахнулся. Он перевел взгляд вниз, к разрыву в пространстве, сквозь который они должны будут упасть. Он не мог поверить в это. Он совсем не ожидал, что все закончится именно так. И сейчас они...

Тор перестал падать первым. Локи заметил это потому, что ему на мгновение показалось, что он сам начал падать быстрее. Потом широкая ладонь подхватила его поперек туловища и прижала к груди Тора. Он посмотрел вверх и увидел Одина, склонившегося над зазубренным краем моста.

Один выпрямился, и Локи прокричал, глядя ему прямо в глаза, прижав уши к голове, упираясь лапами в нагрудник Тора:

- Я мог бы сделать это, отец!

Все было потеряно. Тор победил, Етунхейм был спасен, а Биврест - разрушен. Локи оказался недостоин уважения Одина. Но он должен был объяснить ему все.

- Я мог бы сделать это. Ради тебя! Ради всех нас!

Один покачал головой, и невероятное разочарование было написано на его лице:

- Нет, Локи.

Локи отчаянно пытался вырваться из рук брата, упасть, исчезнуть в темноте космоса, но он был всего лишь кроликом, и Тор никогда бы не отпустил его. Один оперся о Гунгнир и поднялся на ноги, Тор подтянулся, забрался на мост и встал рядом с отцом.

Как только они отошли на несколько шагов от края, Один протянул руку, чтобы взять его. Локи забился, безуспешно стараясь освободиться, но Тор все же передал его отцу.

- Локи, - начал было Один, поднимая его и глядя ему прямо в глаза. Но почти сразу он замолчал и вздохнул, словно сомневаясь. Локи перестал сопротивляться и постарался не двигаться. Если Один собирался изгнать его - для чего ему в итоге придется бросить его в бездну - он хотя бы примет свое наказание с достоинством.

- Отец, - произнес Тор.

Один посмотрел на него, снова вздохнул и пошел по направлению ко дворцу, прижав Локи к груди. Ну конечно. Он прислушался к словам Тора.

- Ты можешь сделать, то, что собирался, - сказал Локи. - Что бы это ни было.

Один погладил его, прижав его уши к голове, но Локи тут же поднял их вновь.

- Я полагаю, что это не лучшее место для продолжительного разговора.

Локи вытянулся, чтобы посмотреть через плечо Одина на обломки, оставшиеся позади них. Ветер взъерошил его шерсть и поднял ее дыбом. Разрушенный мост, ведущий в пустоту, поскрипывал под ногами. И он был вынужден признать, что замечание его отца не лишено смысла.

Остаток пути они проделали в полном молчании. Локи соскользнул с плеча Одина и замер, пригревшись, у него на руках. Он не пытался укрыться от ветра или напроситься на ласку, просто он слишком устал, чтобы двигаться. И он не видел смысла в том, чтобы оставаться на ногах. Он уже не видел смысла делать хоть что-то.

Он все еще оставался кроликом, когда они достигли дворца, он был кроликом, когда они встретили ошарашенную Фригг, и он ничуть не изменился к тому моменту, когда Один справлялся у целителей о состоянии Хеймдаля. Локи уже не понимал, зачем Один носит его с собой - чтобы устыдить его (учитывая, что именно он был ответственен за ранения Хранителя), или потому, что он забыл, что держит на руках своего превращенного в кролика сына.

Нет, не сына. А захваченного им глупого ледяного гиганта. Локи сжался, пытаясь стать как можно меньше, словно надеясь, что его забудут и перестанут замечать.

В конце концов, Один принес его в свой кабинет, запер дверь и посадил его на стол. Неожиданно Локи охватил озноб. И хотя он почти привык к леденящему присутствию Ларца, и дрожи, которую вызывало это ощущение, сейчас мурашки пробежали по его спине. Ведь... еще никто и никогда не выпускал его из рук, когда он становился кроликом. Даже если он хотел, чтобы его отпустили.

- Локи, - сказал Один и - вновь - не нашел слов, чтобы продолжить. Локи сжался еще сильнее. Если бы он и планировал сделать что-то, что лишило бы его отца дара речи, то уж точно не то, что произошло.

Наконец Один спросил:

- Почему?

Прежде чем Локи смог совладать с собой, его уши задрожали и он встряхнулся, чтобы прийти в себя.

- Я хотел защитить Асгард, - сказал он. - Лофи собирался начать войну. Я слышал, как он говорил об этом. Не было никакой нужды подвергать опасности наш народ, - вопреки всем его усилиям, на словах "наш народ" его голос дрогнул.

Один посмотрел на него с неодобрением, словно подобные рассуждения невероятно огорчили его.

- Возможно, это и объясняет то, как ты поступил с Лофи. Но зачем было уничтожать Етунхейм?

Неожиданно Локи вскочил и поднялся на задние лапы, едва сдерживая возмущение:

- Почему Етунхейм стал вам так дорог? Они чудовища! Их мир уже разрушен, он умирает с того самого момента, как ты забрал Ларец! Тор запер нас здесь, чтобы спасти их, но всего несколько дней назад он готов был собственными руками убить их всех, до единого.

- Разве ты забыл, - спросил Один, - что я изгнал Тора, за его необдуманные действия?

- Ты изгнал его, потому что он поставил под удар Асгард, - ответил Локи. - Ты не мог сделать этого из-за Етунхейма.

Один сцепил пальцы и положил руки на стол:

- Асгард был не единственной причиной его изгнания.

Локи снова опустился на все четыре лапы.

- И куда ты отправишь меня?

- Никуда.

Конечно. Биврест был разрушен.

- Тогда что ты собираешься делать со мной?

Ответом ему стал глубокий вздох.

- Ты последовал за Тором вместо того, чтобы остановить его, - начал Один, и мех Локи встал дыбом, хотя обвинение Одина было не совсем справедливым. - С того момента ты подверг опасности многих асов, в том числе свою мать. Ты договорился с Лофи и провел его во дворец. Ты ранил Хемдаля, почти убил собственного брата, напал на Мидгард лишь потому, что он нашел там друзей. Ты попытался уничтожить целый мир, с которым я заключил договор сотни и сотни лет назад, - не только воинов, но всех его жителей, до последнего, - Один смотрел на него, не отводя взгляд. - Неужели ты думаешь, что я хотел именно этого?

Локи вздрогнул.

- Асгард - твое государство. Я думал, ты хочешь, чтобы он был в безопасности. Ты не вступал в войну, чтобы сохранить жизни своих людей. Но если бы я достиг цели, не за чем и не с кем было бы воевать. Среди асов не было бы жертв.

Не повышая голоса, не сводя с Локи глаз, Один произнес:

- Когда я вел последнюю войну с Лофи, Биврест уже существовал.

- Но у тебя не было Ларца, - Локи отчаянно пытался оправдать свои действия. - Ты не смог бы... - Или смог. Неужели Один уже задумывался о такой возможности и отказался от нее?

- У меня был Хеймдаль.

Хеймдаль, который сказал им, что не станет держать мост открытым, но не сказал, что не может сделать этого.

- Я не знал, - но он должен был догадаться. - Я просто хотел доказать, что я твой сын.

Один покачал головой:

- В этом нет и не было сомнений.

- Но ты сказал, что я - сын Лофи, что ты забрал меня не просто так, что твои планы на мой счет не уже ничего не значат. Я...

- Я так же сказал тебе, - заметил Один, - что ты мой сын. Я никогда не считал тебя всего лишь орудием в моих руках. В конце концов, ты - по праву рождения принц Етунхейма. Но ты был моим сыном, сыном Фригг, с того самого момента, как я принес тебя в Асгард.

- Даже если ты и не думал о том, чтобы отправить меня обратно и сделать меня правителем страны, которую я не знаю, народа - чудовищ, - которые не желали мне ничего, кроме смерти, - он указал лапой на свои длинные уши, - из-за этого. Ты никогда не думал о том, что я могу править Асгардом. Я никогда не был принцем _этого_ мира.

- Я должен сказать, что у тебя было больше шансов править Асгардом, чем у моих собственных братьев, - возразил Один. - Но ты слишком поспешно приговорил весь Етунхейм за поступок, совершенный одним Лофи.

- Когда он бросил меня, никто не остановил его, никто не взял меня в свою семью. Ты оказался единственным, кому я был нужен, и ты пришел из Асгарда, - неужели ему могло быть больно от того, что его сородичи, которых он и не знал, отказались от него? Но было больно. Он никогда не был достаточно хорош для них, но в нем было слишком много от етуна, чтобы стать своим среди асов. Он так мало значил для окружающих. Особенно сейчас.

- Да, только я решился забрать тебя, но большинство из них ничего не могли изменить.

Локи снова сжался в комок. Он хотел исчезнуть, раствориться в воздухе. Он больше не мог спорить с Одином - все его аргументы, все его объяснения казались жалкими и нелогичными.

- Я все еще... - прошептал он, но голос подвел его. Ранее Тор потерял доверие отца, но сейчас, судя по всему, вернул его. Изгнание могло стать испытанием и для него. И он не решался спросить: "Я все еще твой сын?"

Один подождал несколько секунд, ожидая, чтобы он договорил, и продолжил:

- И я не вижу ни единой причины, по какой ты мог напасть на Хеймдаля. Или на Тора. Скажи мне, Локи, - Один нахмурился, - как ты думаешь, что я должен сделать с тобой?

Локи закрыл глаза.

- Убей меня. Этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы удовлетворить жажду мести Етунхейма.

Ведь мир ледяных гигантов не был разрушен. И хотя он не знал, как сильно тот пострадал от освобожденной мощи Бивреста, Локи был уверен, что его обитатели все еще живы. И обозлены. И если он не смог заставить Одина гордиться собой и своими действиями, то он мог хотя бы умереть достойно, ради того, во что верил его отец.

- Нет, - сказал Один сухо. Локи открыл глаза. - Возможно, это и удовлетворит их жажду мести. Но я не сделаю этого.

Значит, он не мог даже умереть за своего отца и свой народ.

- Тогда мне все равно, - Локи поднялся на лапы и посмотрел Одину в глаза, желая стать человеком, чтобы выслушать его приговор. - Делай со мной, что должен. Я желаю лишь искупить свою вину. И я не попытаюсь избежать наказания.

Один встретил его взгляд и вздохнул. Возможно, он раздумывал над тем, насколько абсурдным было бы предложение выдать етунам кролика, как главного виновника всего случившегося.

- Никакое наказание не изменит того, что ты сделал. Но я считаю, что ты способен извлечь из случившегося урок и усвоить его. И я не хочу терять тебя. Ты все еще можешь исправить свои ошибки, и я подумаю над этим.

Локи судорожно вдохнул:

- И что же будет со мной, пока ты думаешь? Меня возьмут под стражу? - Достаточно будет просто запереть его в комнате.

- Я запрещаю тебе покидать дворец, - сказал Один. Воздух сгустился вокруг Локи и прижал его мех к телу. Это были не просто слова, но официальный приказ, сплетенный с заклинанием. - Также ты вернешь Ларец на его место в сокровищнице. Затем... - Один замолчал на мгновение и вздохнул, - затем ты поговоришь с матерью.

**~xXx~**

Почти весь оставшийся день Локи провел на руках у Фригг, но его мысли были далеко и, по большей части, не приносили ему успокоения. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что Один сделает с ним. Он даже представить не мог, что Один _должен_ сделать с ним. Изгнать его? Разве он решиться выпустить его из виду? Ведь изгоняя Тора, Один знал, что намерения его старшего сына были благородны, и что лишенный своей силы Тор не сможет никому причинить вреда. Локи был умнее своего брата, и он мог лишь надеяться, что Один поймет причины, которые двигали им. Конечно же отец не мог изгнать его, пока он был кроликом - он боялся даже подумать о том, чем это могло закончиться. Один мог лишить его титула и всех привилегий и оставить в Асгарде. Но такой вариант будет даже хуже изгнания - постоянно встречаться с Тором и его друзьями и всегда быть ниже их - но он заслуживал и более сурового наказания.

Тревога не отпускала его до самого вечера, а к ночи он был совершенно опустошен. Он спал в своей постели - точнее, на своей подушке - и проснулся уже на рассвете с неясными воспоминаниями о своем неспокойном сне, по большей части о каких-то фигурах, проходивших мимо него, и том, что ему было слишком холодно, чтобы пошевелиться. Он даже не был уверен, что ледяной гигант может замерзнуть.

**~xXx~**

Тор и его друзья заявились к нему с утра и принесли завтрак. Они полагали, что вид ветчины и вареных яиц подтолкнет его к тому, чтобы превратиться обратно. Но когда этого не произошло, они устроили спор о том, как кормить его и что ему понравится больше - листья салата или вареные овощи. В конце концов Фольштагг догадался спросить самого Локи, но он и сам не знал, что для него будет лучше.

Они попробовали оба варианта. Но ни один из них не пришелся ему по душе, он вообще не испытывал голода. А после того, как Фандрал рассказал им про обычных кроликов и их диетические пристрастия, Локи показалось, что он уже никогда не захочет есть.

И если бы он уже не был причиной столь многих неприятностей, он бы с радостью покусал Фандрала.

**~xXx~**

- Ты ведь не хочешь превращаться обратно потому, что злиться на кролика просто невозможно? - спросила его Сиф позже, когда пришла навестить его. Она присела на постель рядом с ним и погладила его по ушам. Локи подумал о том, что они решили проведывать его по очереди.

- Едва ли это входит в мои планы, - ответил он с негодованием. - И я никогда не думал, что тебе сложно злиться. На что бы то ни было.

- И это мне говорит человек, который... - видимо, Сиф слышала что-то о хороших манерах, потому что она не стала продолжать. - Который загнал на дерево змею, которая испугала его.

У Локи оставались смутные воспоминания о том случае. Лишь то, что метровой длины змея испугала его до такой степени, что он превратился, и то, что ему не пришлось вновь становиться человеком, чтобы заставить ее пожалеть об этом.

- Змея заслужила это, - сказал он.

На мгновение Сиф отвела взгляд, собираясь с мыслями, что стало знаком того, что их полудружеский разговор окончен.

- Ты провел ледяных гигантов в Асгард в день коронации Тора, - Локи вздрогнул и прижал уши к голове, не в силах справиться с чувством вины. - Зачем?

- Я думал, что он не был готов стать королем, - сказал он, чувствуя себя правым в этом заявлении, потому что даже Один согласился с ним.

- И ты мог стать лучшим правителем?

- Нет, - прошептал Локи, словно отвечая своим мыслям, а не Сиф. - Я тоже не был готов. Но я никогда не хотел править, только не дать Тору занять трон. Я хотел, чтобы все оставалось по-прежнему. В последнее время произошло слишком многое, чего я не хотел.

- Ты хотел убить Тора, - сказала Сиф.

Услышав это, Локи даже не вздрогнул, просто зарылся под одеяло. Он и правда хотел, и такое желание нечем было оправдать, он сам не мог простить себя. В тот момент его вели злость и ненависть, и он не хотел ничего, только причинить брату как можно больше боли. А Тор делал вид, что ничего не произошло, он простил Локи, даже не дожидаясь, когда его попросят.

- Я знаю, - сказал он жалко. - Я заслуживаю того, чтобы навсегда остаться кроликом.

Сиф молчала, глядя на него. Наконец, она спросила:

- Ты хоть представляешь, как смешно это прозвучало?

- Я совсем не считаю это смешным, - Локи был возмущен. - Даже если я заслуживаю худшего.

Сиф попыталась погладить его, возможно по привычке.

- Может быть ты и прав, но сейчас мы все начинаем беспокоиться о тебе.

Локи нерешительно потерся головой о ее ладонь. Он всегда считал, что люди слишком много тискали его, когда он становился кроликом, но сейчас, когда столь многие злились на него, и даже Фригг, казалось, отчаялась привести его в себя, он понял, что ему не хватает прикосновений. Даже вернув Ларец, даже будучи покрытым мехом, он замерзал.

Сиф вздохнула и начала гладить его по спине.

- Может быть тебе станет лучше, если ты поешь?

- После всего, что рассказал Фандрал? - фыркнул Локи. - В любом случае, я не голоден. И это не зависит от того, в каком я теле.

**~xXx~**

Через некоторое время после того, как Сиф ушла, к нему заглянул Фольштагг. Он постучал, потом приоткрыл дверь и заглянул в комнату.

- А. Так ты все еще кролик.

Локи пошевелил ушами, прислушиваясь, но так и не поднял головы:

- Как видишь.

- Да уж, - Фольштагг помолчал. - Можно войти?

- Если хочешь, можешь войти, - несколькими секундами позже, когда матрас прогнулся под весом его нового гостя, Локи добавил: «Если хочешь, ты также можешь присесть», - и тут же прикусил язык. Его зубы оказались куда острее, чем обычно, и он вздрогнул.

Фольштагг посмотрел на него, вздохнул и поднял его на руки.

- Каждый раз это так странно.

- Я знаю, - Локи оказался лежащим на спине и попытался устроиться поудобнее, не запутавшись попутно в бороде Фольштагга.

- Но на этот раз все еще необычнее...

- Я заметил.

- О чем ты только думал?

- Я... - Локи даже подумать не мог, что ему придется объяснять все еще раз. Может быть, это было частью его наказания - раз за разом повторять свои мысли о Торе, обо всех остальных, о самом себе. (Интересно, им уже рассказали, что он такое? Даже если нет, он был удивлен, что они все еще хотели видеть его.) Он думал, что Один мог бы приказать ему быть откровенным, но даже в таком случае, ему было бы сложно подобрать слова. - С недавних пор я уже не вижу смысла в том, что двигало мной.

Фольштагг смерил его взглядом:

- Ты спас наши жизни, - сказал он, - предупредив Одина.

Похоже, что Сиф не рассказала ему о том, что он провел етунов во дворец...

- Я также уговорил Тора отправиться в Етунхейм, - не сказать, что это было сложно. - Я думал, что отец успеет остановить нас еще до того, как мы покинем Асгард.

- Хм, - усмехнулся Фольштагг, - не самый лучший твой план.

- Не лучший, - Локи вздохнул. - Но после всего, что случилось, ясно видно, что и не самый худший.

Ответом ему было молчание. Его товарищ прижал его к груди и начал укачивать, напевая что-то едва слышно. Локи чувствовал себя как-то странно, и неожиданно понял, в чем дело.

- Фольштагг.

- Что?

- Скажи, именно так ты баюкаешь своих детей? - спросил Локи осторожно. Фольштагг был самым старшим из них, он уже давно был женат и обожал своих детей.

Пение прекратилось.

- Э... Да. Пожалуй, так.

- Пожалуйста, перестань.

Фольштагг усадил его обратно на кровать.

- Я могу привести кого-нибудь из старших, чтобы они поиграли с тобой, - предложил он. - Если ты посчитаешь, что это может развеселить тебя. Хотя тебе придется сдерживать свои новообретенные разрушительные наклонности.

Локи вздрогнул.

- Ты знаешь, я очень люблю твоих детей, - он и правда любил их, но он не хотел объяснять им все, лучше было притворяться, что не было никакой "кроличьей проблемы". И он даже представить не мог, что им рассказали о последних нескольких днях. - Но я думаю, что сейчас не самое подходящее время для игр.

- Может быть, ты и прав. Это было только предложение.

- В любом случае, спасибо.

Фольштагг почесал его за ушами:

- Тебе нужно поесть.

- Да, - Локи посмотрел на него. - Я знаю.

**~xXx~**

Хогун, когда пришла его очередь, был как всегда краток и прямолинеен. Он вошел и без лишних слов уселся на пол перед кроватью так, чтобы его глаза были на одном уровне с глазами Локи.

- Я не в восторге от того, что ты натворил, - сказал он.

Локи вздрогнул и прижал уши к голове. Именно такой реакции он и ожидал от себя, хотя по-прежнему не был к ней готов. Несколько мгновений он не знал, что сказать.

- Но, - продолжил Хогун, - я все еще твой друг.

Локи посмотрел на него долгим пристальным взглядом и проговорил:

- Они рассказали вам, что я ледяной гигант?

- Нет.

Локи поежился. Он почти постоянно думал об этом с того самого момента, как Фольштагг предложил ему позвать своих детей. И сейчас он жалел, что проговорился. Потом он вспомнил, насколько болезненной и шокирующей была правда, открытая ему так поздно, и решил, что умалчивать о своем происхождении было бы наихудшим вариантом.

- Один рассказал мне. После Етунхейма, - и он стиснул зубы, напрасно пытаясь сдержать нервный смешок. - Я одно из чудовищ.

- Это делает всю ситуацию еще более странной, - Хогун внимательно смотрел на него. - Получается, ты думал, что должен вести себя, как чудовище?

- Я не знаю, - Локи опустил взгляд.

Хогун вздохнул: «Иди сюда».

Локи посмотрел на него с недоверием, но все же спрыгнул с постели. Остаток этого дня он провел на коленях у Хогуна. Оба хранили молчание.

**~xXx~**

В приходе Тора не было ничего удивительного. По правде говоря, именно рядом с ним Локи чувствовал себя по-настоящему дома. Тор уселся на постель рядом с ним и погладил его по спине. Локи прижался к его бедру, удивляясь тому, насколько теплым был его брат.

- Ты не обязан оставаться все время в одной комнате, - сказал Тор. - Насколько я понимаю, ты просто не должен выходить из дворца.

Локи посмотрел на дверь. Ни один человек из тех, кто приходил к нему, не запирал ее и даже не закрывал полностью, он не мог даже сослаться на невозможность дотянуться до ручки.

- Мне просто некуда идти, - сказал он.

- Во дворце полно мест, в которые ты мог бы заглянуть, - возразил Тор. - Мы могли бы пойти в библиотеку. Я понимаю, что тебе будет сложно добраться до книг, но ты все еще можешь читать их. Я мог бы доставать их для тебя или приносить сюда...

- Тор.

Тор замер.

- Я чем-то обидел тебя? - спросил он.

Локи поборол в себе желание спрятаться под одеяло.

- Нет. Я не собирался кричать на тебя. Но... Как ты можешь быть таким?

- Я беспокоюсь о тебе, - сказал Тор. - Я даже не был уверен, что ты захочешь видеть меня, но я все равно хотел прийти сюда и попробовать тебя развеселить. Я волнуюсь, что ты ничего не ешь.

- Это не та вещь, из-за которой стоит волноваться, - пробормотал Локи.

- Мы все равно беспокоимся за тебя, - Тор взъерошил его мех.

- Я не голоден, - сказал Локи. Он чувствовал холод, усталость, безнадежность. Но не голод.

Тор продолжил гладить его. Локи закрыл глаза и постарался успокоиться, хотя и понимал, что не сможет сделать этого. Ему было приятно рядом с братом, его присутствие успокаивало, заставляло отступить его беспокойство и вялость. Но тяжесть на его сердце не исчезала.

- В Мидгард ведут и другие пути, необязательно ждать восстановления Бивреста, - сказал он, казалось, слова слетели с его языка без его ведома. Это были своего рода извинение и благодарность, и, может быть, даже нечто большее. - Я смогу показать тебе их. Или если... - если Один прикажет ему больше никогда не покидать дворец. - Я могу рассказать тебе, как найти их.

Тор, охваченный надеждой и счастьем, подхватил его на руки и прижал к груди.

- Спасибо тебе. Покажи мне. Когда угодно.

- Если ты раздавишь меня сейчас, я ничего не смогу тебе рассказать, - фыркнул Локи. Тор усмехнулся и посадил его себе на колени. - Это я должен благодарить тебя, - продолжил Локи. - Хотя бы за то, что ты не ненавидишь меня.

- Тор покачал головой:

- Я никогда не смогу ненавидеть тебя, брат, - сказал он серьезно. И вновь улыбнулся. - Ты слишком пушистый для этого.

**~xXx~**

Когда к нему пришла Фригг, он не удивился и не стал прятаться. Напротив, ее появление принесло ему облегчение. В последние дни Локи начал было думать, что даже она отчаялась привести его в чувство. Сидя у нее на руках, он дрожал, и прошло немало времени прежде, чем он успокоился. И он не имел ничего против ее колыбельных.

**~xXx~**

А вот появление Одина стало для него сюрпризом.

Увидев отца, Локи поднялся на лапы. К тому моменту они едва держали его. Уже четвертый день он оставался кроликом, и голод начал постепенно напоминать о себе, хотя он все еще не мог заставить себя поесть.

- Локи, - Один кивнул ему.

- Отец, - попытался ответить Локи, но слова застряли у него в горле.

Один подошел к его кровати и протянул ему руку. Локи нерешительно поставил передние лапы на его ладонь. Один поднял его, подошел к окну и оперся на подоконник, рассматривая город, раскинувшийся внизу.

- Я принял решение касательно твоей судьбы.

Локи нерешительно посмотрел вниз и сказал себе, что едва ли отец собирается выбросить его из окна. Он нервно сглотнул и сжался. Именно этих слов Одина он ждал все это время.

- И каково оно?

- Ты отправишься в Етунхейм, - Локи так и не понял, то ли Один внезапно замолчал, то ли что-то случилось с ним самим, и его слух и зрение подвели его. Внезапно он оказался прижатым к груди своего отца, хотя совсем не помнил, когда он успел туда переместиться. И Один с тревогой в голосе звал его по имени:

- Локи. Локи!

Локи глубоко вздохнул и постарался расслабиться.

- Я слушаю тебя.

Один приподнял его и посмотрел ему в глаза, словно сомневаясь, что он в состоянии правильно воспринимать его слова. Потом вновь прижал его к груди и повторил:

- Ты отправишься в Етунхейм, со мной, и используешь Ларец, чтобы восстановить, все, что было разрушено по твоей вине.

- Они попытаются завладеть Ларцом, - прошептал Локи, не в силах поверить в слова отца. Это был не лучший ответ, но гораздо проще было говорить о деталях, чем справиться со всеми чувствами, нахлынувшими на него, когда он понял, что его наказание со времен закончиться, и что потом он сможет вернуться домой.

- Это более, чем возможно, - согласился Один. - И это станет испытанием всех наших способностей, особенно нашего умения скрывать себя, - он усмехнулся, словно надеялся, что етуны все-таки нападут на них.

Это уже имело хоть какой-то смысл. Конечно, Локи уже бывал в Етунхейме, но не после того, как убил его повелителя и попытался разрушить сам мир. И если бы Один не заговорил о совместном путешествии и необходимости прятаться, он бы решил, что отец все-таки желал его смерти. Но теперь он был уверен, что вернется в Асгард. Просто он должен был встретиться с гневом ледяных гигантов лицом к лицу.

- Я принимаю свое наказание, - сказал он, хотя столь официальные слова прозвучали нелепо, учитывая, что он сидел на руках Одина. - И я благодарен за возможность исправить свои ошибки и восстановить разрушенное по моей вине, - но куда больше он был благодарен за возможность сделать что-то, что заставит Одина гордиться им, чем за шанс помочь народу чудовищ. Но он был уверен, что Одину не понравятся его истинные чувства.

Один погладил его по ушам.

- Я думаю, что это станет уроком для тебя, - вполне возможно, он имел в виду другую фразу: "Нет, пока в тебе нет благодарности и понимания, но я надеюсь, что когда срок твоего наказания истечет, все изменится". Он криво усмехнулся. - Тебе и Тору нужны совсем разные уроки.

- И он, наконец, усвоил то, чему ты хотел его научить, - Локи скорее утверждал, чем спрашивал. Сейчас Тор уже не казался ему таким уж ужасным правителем. Кроме того, он уже не надеялся быть равным своему брату, и Мьеллнир был тому доказательством.

- Он все еще учится, - вздохнул Один, приглаживая мех на спине Локи. - Я тоже.

- Можно мне... - Локи понимал, что он сейчас был не в том положении, чтобы просить о чем-то, и непроизвольно сжался. Но упоминание о Торе напомнило ему о его последнем обещании. - Я сказал Тору, что могу показать ему кое-то. Если ты позволишь, перед отправлением в Етунхейм я хотел бы сделать то, что обещал.

- Он говорил об этом, - произнес Один. - Да, ты можешь сделать это. Я разрешаю тебе покидать дворец, - и это было... неожиданным знаком доверия.

- Спасибо, - Локи почувствовал себя намного лучше, и не только потому, что с него спало заклинание, ограничивавшее его свободу.

- Похоже, что в последние дни твои взаимоотношения с друзьями быстро налаживаются, - сказал Один после недолгого молчания.

Неужели отец все еще хотел скрывать от них правду, не решаясь признаться, что он принес в Асгард чудовище? Что он должен был предвидеть, что его приемный сын может причинить им всем столько неприятностей? Локи вздрогнул.

- Я прошу прощения, если сказал им что-то, чего не должен был, - пробормотал он, надеясь, что его откровенность не разозлила Одина еще больше.

- Ты не сказал ничего лишнего. Возможно, ты был прав, и я должен был рассказать тебе правду раньше.

Локи почувствовал, как его шерсть встала дыбом. Он не хотел ввязываться в очередной спор, но и забыть о том, что он злился на отца из-за его лжи, было непросто. Но в этот самый момент он уже не мог ни ненавидеть, ни простить, ни даже говорить.

Один пригладил его мех.

- Если бы я решился и сделал это, у тебя было бы больше времени, чтобы понять, что ледяные гиганты не просто чудовища и не только враги Асгарда, - он помолчал. - Я должен сказать, что уже давно отказался от идеи сделать тебя правителем Етунхейма. Да это и не имело бы смысла.

Локи хотел спросить, какое значение имело время принятых его отцом решений, но он уже начинал понимать. Если бы Ларец потерял свою силу после того, как его перенесли в Асгард, Один избавился бы от него, ведь не было никакого смысла хранить бесполезную реликвию чужого мира. Локи никак не мог повлиять на взаимоотношения между двумя государствами, но все еще оставался здесь, рядом с Одином и Фригг, рядом с Тором, как член их семьи. Он хотел рассмеяться, расплакаться или просто закричать изо всех сил. Он просто неправильно понял Одина, когда тот рассказал ему правду, и только поэтому натворил столько глупостей. Все это время у него было то, чего он добивался - любовь и уважение близких, и его судорожные попытки доказать им свою значимость едва не разрушили то, что было так важно для него.

Локи с трудом сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от горечи во рту.

- Я все еще твой сын? - только сейчас он смог задать вопрос, который мучил его последние дни. Но страх не отпускал его. - Пожалуйста... не лги мне, - он не вынес бы, если бы Один ответил "Да" только чтобы пощадить его чувства, "Да", которое означало бы "Нет".

- Да, - ответил Один. - Ты всегда был им. Я не лгал тебе, когда говорил об этом.

Локи уткнулся лбом в его плечо, расслабляясь, отпуская страх и напряжение последних дней. Еще не все пришло в норму, многие вещи уже никогда не будут такими, как прежде, но наконец у него была почва под ногами, он уже не падал в неизвестность. Он сын Одина. И этого было достаточно.

С этой мыслью он смог вернуться в свое тело и сейчас стоял, тяжело опираясь на Одина. На мгновение он почувствовал легкое разочарование - он хотел бы оставаться кроликом еще несколько минут, быть рядом с отцом, чувствовать тепло его рук. Но он взял себя в руки и постарался выпрямиться, ожидая, что Один отстранится от него.

Но Один не двигался.

После мгновенного замешательства Локи вновь опустил голову на его плечо, чувствуя слезы под прикрытыми веками.

Кролики не умеют плакать.

**+1**

Они стояли посреди одной из пустынь Мидгарда, окруженные ночной тьмой. Тор оглядывался с улыбкой предвкушения на лице, словно ждал, что сейчас из ниоткуда появится либо враг, с которым можно будет сразиться, либо друг, которого можно будет обнять. И его поведение начинало действовать Локи на нервы. Отчасти потому, что он сам ждал нападения, отчасти потому, что Тор отвлекал его, а отчасти потому, что он уже был на взводе, готовясь к отправлению в Етунхейм. Возможно, им следовало прийти в Мидгард днем.

- Ты уверен, что правильно понял, как вернуться обратно, - спросил он.

- Да, брат, - Тор вновь оглянулся на зарево ночных огней Пуенте-Антиго. И хотя за городом, в непосредственной близости с разрушенными зданиями, на которые Локи старался не смотреть, никто не должен был заметить появление и исчезновение двух странно одетых людей, он наложил на них заклинание невидимости. Просто на всякий случай.

- Покажи.

- Снова? - Тор повернулся, положил руку Локи на плечо и ступил на волшебную тропу, ведущую в Асгард. - Этого достаточно, или мне нужно дойти до самого дворца, чтобы доказать, что я не заблужусь?

- Может быть, это не такая уж плохая идея, - сказал Локи строго. - Некоторое время в Асгарде не будет никого, кто сможет отыскать тебя.

- Я помню дорогу назад, - уверил его Тор. - Даже если я забуду ее, я смогу оставаться в Мидгарде. Это не так уж и плохо.

- Я припомню твои слова, если ты не вернешься домой, - усмехнулся Локи. Он бы с радостью заставил Тора дойти до самого Асгарда, не столько потому, что не доверял памяти своего брата, сколько потому, что не хотел прощаться с ним. Наверное, это был способ как можно сильнее отсрочить предстоящее ему путешествие в Етунхейм. Локи посмотрел на усыпанное звездами небо, столь знакомое, но столь непохожее на ту сияющую бездну, в которую он чуть было не упал. Все, что случилось с ними несколько дней назад уже начало стираться из памяти, даже боль постепенно забывалась, оставляя после себя стыд за совершенные поступки. Может быть, со временем уйдет и он.

Неожиданно Тор обнял его, тепло его тела было почти обжигающим после ночной прохлады.

- Я пока еще не кролик, - попытался возразить Локи.

- И до недавнего времени я думал, что это значит, что у тебя все в порядке, - ответил Тор.

- Ты недооцениваешь мое умение владеть собой.

- Это практически то же самое, что сказал я, - Тор все еще не разжимал объятий.

Локи усмехнулся и, в свою очередь, обнял брата. И заметил, как Тор снова оглянулся.

- Ты ждешь, что кто-то наброситься на нас? Я не могу судить тебя за то, что ты не доверяешь мне. Эй, - Тор хлопнул его по спине. - Но ты смотришь куда угодно, но не на меня, - закончил Локи.

- Ну, в прошлый раз Джейн ударила меня этой своей машиной, - объяснил Тор. - Дважды.

- Еще никто не привлекал твое внимание таким способом.

- Ты часто говорил, что ударить меня чем-то тяжелым - это единственный вариант... - Локи напрягся, и Тор неловко замолчал. - Я не должен был усложнять все до такой степени, - закончил он, наконец.

- Я бы с радостью принял твои извинения _до_ всего того, что я сделал. Сейчас они прозвучат более, чем странно.

- Пожалуй, - сказал Тор, делая шаг назад. Но его рука все еще лежала на плече Локи. - Волнуешься?

Локи прикрыл глаза, вспоминая момент, когда он задал тот же вопрос, и все те шутки - более или менее колкие - и откровения, которые последовали за ним. Даже тогда он уже был предателем. «Ты не знаешь, что такое - быть искренним». Он глубоко вздохнул:

- Да.

- Знаешь, я не наша мать, мне ты мог бы и не признаваться, - рассмеялся Тор. - Все будет хорошо. В конце концов, ты же один из величайших магов во всех девяти мирах.

- Это правда, - заметил Локи, - но ты говорил бы то же самое, если... если бы я доставал кроликов из шляпы.

Тор смутился.

- Наверное, ты прав. Но я не понимаю, что это меняет. Разве что, для тебя это было бы странным занятием.

Локи рассмеялся и прикрыл глаза ладонью.

- Это фокус. Здесь, в Мидгарде. Не магия, даже не иллюзия. Ладно, не обращай внимания, лучше спроси у Джейн.

- Обязательно, - Тор все еще казался озадаченным.

- Тебе пора идти, - Локи помолчал. – И мне пора идти.

- Береги себя, брат.

- А ты себя, - Локи заколебался, потом сделал шаг вперед, и Тор вновь обнял его.

Несколькими минутами позже Локи смотрел, как Тор идет по направлению к городу, помахивая Мьеллниром. Только сейчас он вспомнил о заклинании невидимости и снял его. Хотя мысль не делать этого была довольно заманчивой.

Потом он отправился в Асгард.


End file.
